fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Seth McMarkly
Brought to the Eversor Temple after his killing spree was brought to an end, Seth "Garroter" McMarkly went on to become one of the most dreaded Assassins the Imperium has at it's disposal. A bloodlusting maniac that puts most Khornates to shame, and with a well known streak for killing his own allies, The Garroter has proven himself multiple times that he is one of the best at what he does. History Bloodlust Embodied Seth McMarkly was born to the McMarkly Family within the underhives of a Hive City on the hive world of Savaanah. Exiled to the Underhives for political reasons, the McMarklys were unprepared for survival and that just furthered Seth's outcast status. For being one of the youngest McMarklys, Seth was highly capable of surviving within the Underhives. Stealing and murdering from anyone no matter what their circumstances was something Seth did hourly. It was within the Underhive that the Gangs made the rules. It was also the gangs that "taught" Seth McMarkly to properly kill. Constantly stalking and following the Gangers, Seth was able to emulate their every technique and process. It was from this activity of emulating murder did Seth gain his bloodlust. Every day wasn't spent hunting for food, for water, or for proper supplies. But for quarry, for prey to hunt, for children to strangle, adults to bludgeon, for people to murder. After tiring of how useless and pathetic the rest of the McMarklys were, Seth decided to murder them. And murder them he did. Planning for weeks and learning when they left their "house", Seth planned to murder them whenever they were alone within the house. When his mother was alone, he broke some of the numerous chairs around his house and stab her in her vital organs with the chair legs. When his twin sister was alone, he attacked her and ripped her apart. When his father came home to see that his wife had been brutally stabbed multiple times and his daughter ripped apart, Seth strangled him by shoving some of the bones of his sister down his throat. Garroter of Savaanah After murdering his family, and slacking his "thirst" for sometime, Seth went on over many years become the most feared murderer in the Underhives. Anyone who even came anywhere near his hunting grounds would be brutally stalked for however long Seth desired. It was during this time he became known as the Garroter of Savaanah, a popular urban legend. Hearing of this twisted and psychotic killer and his brutal terror he caused in the entire hive, Inquisitor Aliaas of the Ordo Sicarius hunted the young man down and brought him to the Holy Terra to see if the Officio Assassinorum could make use of him. For many years they trained him, teaching him all the skills he would need to become the needle of the Emperor. After his training was finished Seth was sent to the most gruesome of the Temples, the Eversor Temple. It was said that when Seth strode into the Temple, his malevolent eyes held only glee and excitement . The Emperor's Unholy Wraith Searchlights lit up the palace-fortress grounds of the once devout planetary governor of Azurai. The elite guard of the Governor's forces, dressed in their blue and gold uniforms, patrolled the irradiated grounds alert for any sign of an intruder. The planetary governor had refused to pay his tithes and tributes to the Imperium of Mankind and had therefore been labeled a public enemy. It is known throughout the Imperium how the blessed Emperor deals with those who defy him. The Governor had spent many months fortifying his palace-fortress and its surrounding areas in preparation for the Imperium's attacks against him. So crafty were his traps and defenses, so merciless were his guards, that it was said that nothing except a full-blown exterminatus would defeat him and his forces. This worried the rogue governor very little, as his navy outnumbered any in the nearby star systems. For two months, he has defeated the Emperor's "best" efforts to eradicate him and his thousands of men. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Rocks shifted under his boots, and turning his gaze, the white skull shaped helmet observed the target's palace. With a simple thought, the Assassin activated his sophisticated sentinel array on his back, a red circular ball shot up from the backpack and slowly rotated in the chill, windy night. The array's robotic eye roved over the palace, noting the exact location of the Governor's guards, projecting the lines of their patrol routes, over his vision. With a nearly soundless click, the Assassins's view shifted to infrared and revealed with perfect sharpness the structure of the palace, with shifting beads of color that indicated where humans were and highlighting any potential traps. Garroter silently flexed his claws and moved towards the first barrier in his path. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Out of nearly pitch black shadows of the outer courtyard strode Garroter, hunching over as if carrying a large burden upon his back. Light softly shone off his helmet and his one long clawed hand glowed with the faint red light. Jariek turned towards his companion and spoke in a gruff voice filled with slight surprise, "What do yah think that was?" Kalvier, less aware of his surroundings then Jariek as he was very busy intently staring at the vidgame within his hands, replied after some time, "I didn't see anything, also after our recent victories whose gonna attack us?" "Yeah yerright', said Jarek after a moment of thinking, "No ones that dumb." He turned back to the instrument panel he had been at before hand and reached for the commlink. "Best wern the others, just in case." At that very second a claw shot from the shadows of the cubicle. An arm and then the whole grotesque body followed, the guard screamed in terror. Garroter was dressed entirely in black, apart from his bone white helmet. Metal graves encased his legs and arms and his body was hunched forward in the manner of a bird of prey. The metal pistons behind his legs and the strange pack on his back stressed his ghastly image. Jariek, utterly horrified, attempted to draw his saber. But it was an action in vain though, because as soon as his muscles began to follow the terrified commands of his brain, Garroter drew his glowing power sword and sliced Jariek through his collar to the bottom of his rib cage. The flesh and bone parted, deep crimson blood fountaining from the wound and soaking the ground and the Assassin. Silently the dying man stared down at the wound, not fully understand what was happening until the next blow from Garroter sent his head flying towards Kalvier, who was sitting silently in his chair staring in pure terror at the Assassin. He whimpered in fear as the Assassin walked towards him, watching the Assassin not even pause to crush his dead companion's skull into a bloody mess under his heel. The second the skull exploded into a bloody mess, the Assassin blitzed him and Kalvier felt it's hand grasping his throat. As the Assassin silently crept back within the shadows, Kalvier sat their grasping his throat and attempting to draw in air that his windpipe could not. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Garroter silently observed the final barrier within his path, beyond that would lay the gigantic gates of the governor's palace, left open to allow the shipment of weapons through. Three soldiers were at the checkpoint and so unlike the dead men at the first barrier, were alert. One man sat behind a large shield, from which he mounted a large tarantula defense gun. Garroter could make out his finger twitching above the trigger, grinning at the guard's anxiety, Garroter slowly stalked up a tall tree and silently crawled across the branches until he had worked his way above the gunner. Reaching out his clawed hand, Garroter slowly let the wires loosen before he placed them silently and invisible around the Gunner's neck. Once in place the wires quickly shot back within the gloves, or atleast attempted to. With the Gunner's throat blocking their path the wires dug deeply into his neck, throttling the man. Lifting him up swiftly Garroter stared him in the eyes as the life left his eyes. Throwing numerous melta bombs on his body and tossing him with his great strength at the gate, Garroter prepared himself for the best part of any mission...the bloodbath! Personality Like all Eversor Assassins Garroter is a blood lusting maniac with a shopping list of mental disorders. Extremely violent and barbarous, Garroter is fully willing to brutally and slowly murder anything that comes within his grasp when conscious. He is so insanely in love with murder and killing that he has adores everything about it, even the parts before the murder actually begins. He craves the hunt, he lusts for the ripping of flesh and the tearing of tendons. The sheer act of ending a living beings life puts Garroter into a euphoric state. Every slice, every shot, and every wound is a piece of art. The battlefield is his canvas and the blood and organs of his prey are his paints. The wails and screaming of his quarry lulls him into a "peaceful" mindset like the singing of a mother would to a baby. He considers butchery the most important form of artwork. His most favorite form of murder comes from his own callsign, he adores the act of strangling the life out of something. Even before Seth McMarkly became an Eversor he was just as psychotic as he is now. The minute he could properly use his hands he was turning nearly everything he touched into a lethal weapon. Strangling children with their own hair and stabbing animals to death with branches. The minute he thought it was possible he murdered his own family with a variety of cruel and lethal methods. Stabbing his mother in every vital organ with the broken legs of chairs, ripping his sister apart and using her bones to choke his father to death. Relations Feel free to add your own. Appearance Garroter is a lofty and lean creature, with pale almost corpse like skin. His hair is a pale red and is cut into a buzz cut, and his face is home to a number of gruesome scars. The right side of his face is the place of a strange pattern of scars similar in appearance to wrinkles. Because of his nature as an Eversor Assassin, Garroter is never seen without his equipment on and his face hasn't been seen since he became an Eversor Assassin. Ability and Traits As an Eversor Assassin, Garroter shares all the common traits and ability of his psychotic kin. Garroter is essentially super-human. He reacts faster then any normal human could ever hope to and can make complex computations, thanks to to the adrenal glands implanted into his skull. His vast speed and strength give credit to the countless toxins and combat drugs flowing through his system, enabling him to crush an Ork with his bare hands and outrun most opponents easily. But thanks to his deep love of murder and killing, Garroter is also an expert in the art of combat. Able to imagine the best spot to slice, the perfect location to shoot, and the model timing for the perfect charge. Garroter is both highly trained and a natural prodigy in the art of murder. Before his transformation into an Eversor, Seth was trained heavily in various forms of armed and unarmed close quarter combat. Wielding a blade as if it was a small child that needed to be cared for, handling a gun as if it was his lover, and caressing his garrote as if it was his lifeline. Wargear * Executor Pistol: Lovingly named Sally after his twin sister, who had an obsession with fire arms. Sally is the standard executor pistol, an exotic mixture of the bolt pistol and the needle pistol used by all Eversor Assassins. Firing the incendiary inferno rounds and the highly toxic needles, Sally is best used against infantry. Like all Everor Executor Pistols, Sally is modified like all "classic" executor pistols. Unique to Sally though, is that it's been modified to have it's needle pistol on the bottom of the weapon so that slashing and stabbing are easier, because it's farther away from the sight it's also easier to see through the scope. * Neuro Gauntlet: Garroter like all Eversor Assassins makes heavy use out of the exotic and deadly neuro gauntlet. With large hypodermic needles Garroter slashes and gores any who stand in his way. Using the classic neurotoxin Garroter's claw causes a nearly instant but very painful death. Modified to better suit his needs, Garroter's claw has a number of wire dispensers along the fingers to enable him to swiftly throttle enemies with just one hand * Power Sword: A basic Power Sword with the only modification being that the blade is curved like a khopesh. Capable of coating itself with an energy field that allows the blade to carve through flesh, bone and most forms of armour plate alike. *Synskin: Like most assassins of the Officio Assassinorum Garroter makes use of the exotic synskin armor. Integrated with multiple devices such as infra-red, a micro-bead, a rebreather, a respiratory system, and a sentinel array. Garroter's synskin enhances his strength even more so, allowing him to go "above and beyond". Thanks to the respiratory system and the rebreather Garroter can survive in a number of hostile environments. With the Sentinel Array containing numerous motion sensors and target accessions, Garroter is able to easily track his quarry. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own! Category:Characters Category:Assassins Category:Imperium of Man Category:Human